Hitherto, it has been suggested that a crystallo-graphic texture or the like of an aluminum alloy sheet is controlled in accordance with a type of press forming (for example, deep-drawing formability, stretch-formability, and bendability) to enhance the formability of the aluminum alloy sheet when the aluminum alloy sheet is press formed.
For example, it has been suggested that the crystallo-graphic texture of an Al—Mg—Si based aluminum alloy sheet can be improved to match with press formability by controlling at least the orientation density of Cube orientation in accordance with a type of press forming (Patent Document 1).
However, the press forming of an automobile body panel or the like involves combination of the press forming types mentioned above. Therefore, in order to improve the formability of the automobile body panel when the automobile body panel is press formed, it is necessary to improve a rupture limit (enhance rupture limit strain) in an equibiaxial deformation, a plane strain deformation, and a uniaxial deformation of a material.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-319741